From Shinobi to Shinigami
by Sillyboy12
Summary: After fighting Sasuke in one last battle a Naruto dies and meets his uncle Kisuke Uraharu the new Captain of the 12 Division. Follow the original half hollow as he becomes a shinigami with a red zanpakuto Kurama goes through the shinigami academy and becomes Captain of the 2nd Division after Aizen creates the Vizard. Now Naruto vows to become CaptainCommander and avenge his uncle.
1. Birth & Death

Hey everybody. This is my first story and I'm trying hardest to make this the best story ever for you. This will be a really long prologue. I'm not sure about pairings so I might just leave that up to you. Please review and tell me what you think.

"Talking"

Place

_Thinking/Flashback_

"**Jutsu/Technique/Demon/Zanpakto"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or anything else in this amazing fanfic and if I did I wouldn't be here now would I.**

**From Shinobi to Shinigami**

**Chapter 1: Death & Birth**

Elemental Nations: Valley of the End

Dust and fire covered the battle field as a blonde shinobi wearing the headband of the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha and was dressed like an ANBU black ops agent except he was missing his mask and was covered in dirt and blood. A tear rolled down Naruto's eye as he looked at the bodies of his fellow shinobi that layed defeated on the ground. Sasuke had gone too far this time. These people were his friends at one time. Now they died in a war against Sasuke and his new army of Orochimaru's followers.

_Naruto: "I will avenge all of you and honor your lives by killing this teme! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!_

Naruto began sprinting through the rubble, craters, and scars the long war had left on the Valley of the End. He jumped off of a crumbled boulder and began to run up a giant statue of the First Hokage Senju Harishama. With one giant leap the blonde vice-captain of Konoha's ANBU black ops (Yamamoto is Captain) leaped onto the head of the statue and landed in front of the man responsible for this war of Konoha vs Oto (Village Hidden by the Sound) Sasuke Uchiha!

They had both changed since the Sand villages attack during the chunin exams. Naruto became a chunin and a hero, while Sasuke became Orochimaru's pupil. Years later after the Akasuki was elimanted Sasuke began making his own army and killed Orochimaru while taking his place as leader of Oto. During this time Naruto kept getting stronger and going up in rank until he was the second in command of ANBU. Now they were at war with each other and at their final battle. The end approached as both ninja were exhausted from fighting for days.

Naruto: "You know we are both about out of chakra so let's settle this now."

Sasuke: "Your right! GOOD BYE NARUTO! **Amaterasu"**

As Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan began to spin, black fire consumed Naruto until all that was left was a piece of his black trench coat.

Naruto: "Don't count me out yet teme!"

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke in Sage mode and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying backwards until he stopped himself by planting his blade in the ground. Then Naruto began to form hand seals.

Naruto: **"Water Style: Giant Wave Crush"**

After completing the handsign he slammed his hands on the ground and a huge wave of water rose out of the ground and hit Sasuke did on. Then with his hands sill on the ground Naruto began to infuse the water with his wind nature chakra.

Naruto: **"Ice Style: Frozen Wave"**

The water instantly froze with Sasuke still inside of it. Naruto began walking towards him and pulled out a scroll from his ninja and began writing on it. He put it on the ground next to his frozen enemy and started to make more handseal.

Naruto: "This should end your tyranny forever. Good bye my old friend."

Sasuke: "Wasn't it you who said don't count me out yet!"

The ice exploded a giant purple skelepton surrounded Sasuske. His eye bled as his **Susann'o **faded away. Lightning began to form in his hand, while Naruto held out his own and a **Rasengan **began to take shape. Then he put his other hand on it and it turned into a **Rasenshuriken, **Sasuke's** Chidori **began to become dark and black. They rushed toward each other as their attack met and enormous black lightning/wind sphere swallowed them both.

Between Earth and Soul Society

Naruto felt like he was floating. When he looked around he only saw black and nothing until a hand reached out to him. Not seeing any other option the jinchuriki grasped the hand. As he took it the owner of the hand began to appear. It was a young looking man, probably late twenties and had pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes but the rest of his face was covered by a fan. He wore a white coat with some sort of black samurai like outfit under with a sword in a belt hole.

Naruto: "Who are you?"

The man started to chuckle behind the fan.

?: "You know you are supposed to give your own name before asking for someone else's."

Naruto: "Sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

His usual fox grin spread all over his face. The mysterious man closed his fan with a loud clap and smiled back at the other blonde.

?: "Uzumaki, huh? Well hi. My name is Kisuke Urahura. My brother is Minato Namikaze, so I guess that makes me your uncle by the way dead."

Then his words hit Naruto like a runaway train and he passed out as the man laughed like this was an everyday occurrence.

Soul Society- 12 Division HQ

Naruto woke up in a room surrounded by test tubes and paperwork. Then when he began to look around more he realized that the man who called himself his uncle was talking to a dark skinned woman in a similar outfit and coat, while a small blond girl in the same outfit (minus the coat and with a lieutenant's badge on her arm began yelling at the other two.

?: "I don't care if you think he special why does my new captain bring some weird ninja wannabe and puts him in my office. I've tried to tolerate this whole  
Science Bureau crap, but now this is just plane ridiculous!

Kisuke: "Hiyori please calm down. I know your frustrated but as you said I "your new captatin" am in charge, so trust me. Isn't that right Yourichi."

Both women kicked the pale blonde captain in his head sending him flying past Naruto and through the front door. As the blond girl Hiyori started stomping on his face, the one called Yourichi walked towards Naruto.

Yoruichi: "Good you're awake."

Naruto barely paid attention to the woman as he was distracted by the beating the so called captain was getting from his own subordinate.

Yourichi: "Ignore that. It happens all the time nowadays. Anyway how do you feel? I know must souls don't usually feel anything at first, but as you heard you are different. Special even."

Naruto: "Well actually my body ache's all over and-"

Naruto was cut off as huge book barely missed his head. Hiryori then threw Kisuke at Naruto who barely dogged. Naruto then jumped out of the building leaped over Hiyori and started to pump chakra into his feet making him faster as he began to run from the enraged girl.

Hiyori: "Where the hell do you think your going freeloader boy!"

The vice-captain began chasing Naruto out of the building. The pair dashed away leaving behind an unconscious Kisuke and a surprised Yourichi.

_Yourichi: "This might be fun to watch and see why Kisuke thinks his nephew is so special."_

Streets of Soul Society

Naruto thought he finally got away from the crazy girl as Hiyori used **Shupo** and with a swift jab hit him in the face only for him to pop revealing it to be a clone.

Hiyori: "What the hell is this a joke? I'll make you pay for messing with me like this!"

Somewhere in the shadows of an ally near by the real Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

_Naruto: "Good thing I used a __**Shadow Clone Justu, **__she seems way stronger than I first thought. I need to come up with a strategy quick._

Yourichi: "Don't think it is over yet. Your little technique only made her angrier."

Naruto jumped as he realized he barely noticed the woman appear behind. Whoever this Yourichi was she had expert skills to sneak up on a guy who as a kid could avoid a village full of shinobi and paint their monument statue while in a orange jumpsuit.

Naruto: "I don't even know why she's after me. All I remember is fighting Sasuke at the Valley of the- Wait Sasuke!? Where is he? And what about all of my comrades?"

_Yourichi: "Remember!? No wonder why Kisuke is interested in him."_

Before Yourichi could say anything to Naruto a nearby wall exploded and an pissed off Hiyori steppd out without a word she rushed towards Naruto and jumped in the air aiming a kick at him only to be blocked by Naruto's right arm. He jumped back and reached for a smoke bomb, but couldn't feel his ninja tools. Seeing her chance Hiyori, rushed again and hit him with a flurry of punches to his stomach and ended with a powerful uppercut to the jaw.

While in midair Naruto grabbed Hiyori's hand and hurled her in the air above him, then made two shadow clones. One jumped in the air next to Hiyori while the other and the original dashed forward. The first clone kicked her in the back sending her towards the real Naruto who caught her on the ground while the last clone sped through hand seals.

Clone2: "**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"**

The clone clapped his hand together then stuck one out and water shot out surrounding it and Hiyori in a small ball.

Naruto: "Consider that a time out."

Naruto showed off his famous fox grin which only further enraged the trapped lieutenant.

Hiyori: "That's it you little- (she then said some other things that I feel a little uncomfortable putting in this fanfic)

Then in one burst Hiyori's reiatsu dramatically increased she destroyed both the water prison and the clone in a clean cut one handed slice. As she gripped her zanpakuto with both hands her power kept rising while Naruto started praying that he'd wake up from this nightmare world.

Hiyori: **"Chop Cleanly Kubikiri Orochi (Beheading Serpent)"**

As her reiatsu skyrocketed her sword began to glow and change shape, Naruto braced himself. Then out of nowhere Yourichi appeared and grabbed Hiyori's sword, ending the sudden surge of power. Then she gave the girl a look that made her look like a mouse staring into the eyes of a very hungry cat. Naruto watched in awe and confusion not knowing which one of the strange females he should be afraid of more.

Yourichi: "Now that was interesting, wasn't it?"

She smiled erasing all traces of immense killing intent that greatly reminded Naruto of a pissed of Tsunade.

_Yourichi: "The fact that Naruto could actually adept so quickly to this world's air and press Hiyori so much is unbelievable."_

Yourichi and Naruto's eyes darted to a shadow that approached the group with enough power to send a shiver down Naruto's back. The shadow revealed himself to be none other than Kisuke except now he face showed a fierce seriousness that completely erased the weird, idoitc, carefree image of him that Naruto originally had.

Kisuke: "Hiyori we both know you haven't mastered your shikai yet, so I would lke to ask you to refrain from trying that again."

He was dripping with so much killing intent and raw power everyone began to have their own different thoughts about the man in front of them that was showing exactly why he was made a captain.

_Hiyori: "No way this is the same idiot from 20 minutes ago. And how did he know I couldn't control my shikai yet. I haven't told anyone that. _(A/N: This is soon after Kisuke became a captain so she has no idea what he is really like.)

_Yourichi: "Tsk, show off."_

_Naruto: "Look's like my so called new uncle has more up his sleve then I originally thought. He may be the strongest one here. Is there really that big of a difference between a vice-captain and a captain?"_

Kisuke: "So since you're my new guest how about we enjoy a nice pot of tea. Come on let's go."

The captain smilled as he completely switched back to his idiot scientist persona. The two girls then acted like nothing happedned and followed after the powerful man leaving behind a very confused Naruto.

Naruto: "Hey guys wait up!"

12 Division HQ

Kisuke: "Let's have a party my nephew grew up to be a great shinobi of his time!"

Naruto had just finished telling his life story and battles against Haku, Orochimaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Deidara, Kakuza, Pain, Madara, and last Sasuke. His uncle was crying and yelling random things while Yourichi could only sit there quietly respect Naruto even more. Hiyori on the other got up and stormed off to bed only to hide her tears, sadness and pity for the blonde shinobi (though she did call him some very creative names on the way out).

Naruto: "So could you tell me where am I and where are my friends and comrades."

Kisuke: "That's easy, I already told you, you're dead. I took your soul and brought you were all uncorrupted souls go. Soul Society.

Naruto: "Uncorrupted?"

Kisuke then went on to explain the concepts of souls and hollows, then the duties of shinigami and their zanpakutos. Sometimes Yourichi had to interrupt parts to dumb down the conversation for everyone's favorite blond jinchuriki to understand. She even resorted to drawing a child like drawing of bunnies and hollows.

Naruto: "Wow you guys are really cool!"

Kisuke: "Aren't we! But shinobi's that is so epic!"

Yourichi watched as both uncle and nephew had a sparkle in their eyes as they began complementing each other and talking about how awesome the other life or death job was. Yourichi once heard of a group pirates and their rubber like captain with a straw hat acted the same way as he went on journey to find some mysterious treasure. She always dismissed it as legend as nobody could really be that weird and innocent in the face of danger.

Yourichi: "Anyway, Naruto how would you like to become one of us shinigami."

Naruto: "Really! I'd love that! I mean I guess I got nothing else to do since I'm dead and all. But why do you want me?"

Kisuke's eyes immeaditly stopped sparkling and became serious again in second. He took out his fan and began fanning himself in his usual mischievous way.

Kisuke: "Well you see you're special for many reasons. One is the very rare and unusual way that you remember your life. That has never happened before except for one other soul."

Naruto: "Really who was that!?"

Kisuke: "All in due time, but now time to begin your shinigami training."

In an instant he knocked Naruto out and Yourichi used **Shunpo** and put him in their secret base.

Kisuke: "Go into your inner world Naruto. Tame the Fox and gain your Shinigami powers. Hurry nephew."

That was the last thing Naruto remembered before he woke up in very familiar sewer. Everything looked the same except the door that held back the Nine Tailed Fox was wide open. The beast leaped out towards Naruto. A claw swung straight at Naruto who used shadow clones to block the attack but failed and was still sent flying. He hit a wall that had a red black and white katana hilt stuck in it.

Kyubbi: "Now that you've killed us both you think you can use me even more as a shinigami. Sorry kit but you don't even know my real name."

As the Kyubbi began to laugh one of his tails shot forward at Naruto. Without even thinking about it the jinchuriki grabbed the hilt and pulled the blade out of the wall. It revealed a beautiful katana with black blade and red edge but without having any more time to marvel at the blade Naruto stabbed it into the fox's fast approaching tail into the ground. Then shocking both the jinchuriki and the tailed beast the katana absorbed the tail into it and glowed for a full ten seconds with power as it craved more.

Kyubbi: "What!?"

Naruto: "Oh hell yeah! Looks like I'm not as desperate as you thought fur ball."

Outside of Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto's body began flipping out as the Kyubbi's red chakra and a hollow's mask began to form four tails. Kisuke began amplifying the power of the talisman he placed around Naruto to hold him down.

Yourichi: "So this is what you really meant by special!"

Kisuke: "Yeah he's half hollow, half shinobi, half shinigami."

Yourichi: "How did this happen?"

Kisuke face became grim as he told the story of Naruto's becoming half hollow.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto: **"Wind Style: Giant Air Shotgun"**

Naruto sucked in a large amount of air and then spat out a giant air bullet towards the Kyubbi. Suddenly it broke into a bunch of separate air bullets that slammed the Kyubbi into a wall. Naruto quickly grabbed the red katana and held in a reverse grip like he would a kunai and he ran towards the giant fox. He jumped in the air and backhand slashed another tail and it too was absorbed by the sword. He threw the sword up as he made more handseals.

Naruto: **"Water Style: Toad Rushing Waterfall"**

A strong stream of water rushed out of Naruto's mouth and hit the Kyubbi head on. While falling towards the fox he caught the katana and used a **Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu **to hold two more tails as he cut them too.

Kyubbi: "How could a boy who doesn't even try to understand me wish to control and use my great power."

Naruto: "Then help me understand you. See I used to think whenever I saw Killer Bee and Hachibi"

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way of a claw only to get smacked down by a tail. He struggled to left it and jumped back and made three shadow clone.

Naruto: "I always wished we could joke around and hang out like them."

Caught off guard by Naruto's words he didn't realize lost until it was too late. A **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken ** was heading towards him but before it hit another clone shot a **Water Style: Water Dragon **at the destructive wind shuriken and wrapped around it. They expanded creating a enormous icy sphere capable annihilating everything in its path that struck the Kyubbi hard.

Naruto: **"Ice Style: Giant Ice Maelstorm!"**

The last clone grabbed Naruto and flung him at the fox. The Kyubbi's eyes were wide open as his jinchuriki flew towards him and began to speak.

Kyubbi: "My name is Kurama. And this is my Will of Fire!"

A heavy stream of fire shot out of the fox's mouth a flew towards Naruto who gripped the katana in both hands and cut through the flames in one downwards slash while using the last of his energy.

Naruto: "My name is Naruto Uzamaki. Kurama let's be friends."

Outside of Naruto's Mindscape

The hollow with the fox cloak stopped a red cero pointed at wounded Kisuke's face. In an instant the cero stopped and the fox cloak retracted and the mask cracked. Then the hollow once known as Naruto went up in golden flames and out stepped Naruto in an official shinigami uniform.

That day Naruto Uzumaki the great hero of Konoha shinobi died, but that day Naruto Uzumaki with the red zanpakuto Kurama/ future shinigami was born.

Phew! That was long sorry about that I just wanted to get all that through but if there is enough review I will update and the chapter will probably be shorter. Till then thanks for reading. Remember review I'm watching you.


	2. Academy Daze pt 1

Hey everybody. This is my first story and I'm trying hardest to make this the best story ever for you. I'm not sure about pairings so I might just leave that up to you. What I really need is for you to review and tell me what you think. You guys didn't give that many last time and now I don't know what I did wrong or what you would like to see with this story.

"Talking"

Place

_Thinking/Flashback_

"**Jutsu/Technique/Demon/Zanpakuto"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or anything else in this amazing fanfic and if I did I would be jumping around in a pile of money.**

Soul Society

It had been three months since Naruto began his shinigami training and Naruto had already heavly excelled over the normal non-ranked shinigami levels. He spent most of his days sparring with Yourichi or Hiyori, then he would study about souls and hollow killing, even kido (which Naruto did good in, but felt jutsus were better). He even got to know some of the other shinigami, like Love, Lisa, Hirako, Kensi, Hachi, and other future Vaizards. Right now Naruto was in the middle of a sparing.

Hirako: "Hey kid did your idiot uncle tell you yet."

Naruto: "Tell me what? I haven't seen him all day."

Because he was distracted Naruto didn't have time to counter Yourichi's sneak attack. The dark women used her zanpakuto to knock Naruto's away and planted a strong fist into his stomach. The blond didn't stand a chance when the cat lady began beating and yelling something about only watch your opponent.

Yourichi: "Don't you think I will stop punishing you yet."

SNAP! Hirako watched in horror as Naruto was beginning to be bent into the shape of a U. A tired Kisuke walked in and yawned as if the scene was a usual affair. Which it was for the strange group of friends.

_Hirako: "I will never understand how those two were made captains."_

Kisuke: "Good Naruto your awake and ready to learn."

Kisuke smiled under his fan as Naruto put his spine back in place. Yoruichi just laughed at** the** ex-shinobi's pain. So she began to have the time of her life when Kisuke broke the news to Naruto.

_15 minutes later_

Naruto: "ACADEMY! No way! It took me forever to get past my shinobi one and now you want me to go to a shinigami one too!"

Kisuke: "C'mon. All shinigami have to go and besides we pulled some strings so you will be in your third year with this year's graduating class."

Yoruichi: "Yeah and if you be a good little fox good I might let you become one of my special ops agents since it's a lot like being a shinobi.

Naruto began to pout until Hirako grabbed him and **Shunpoed **to the other end of the training room. The bowl cut skeleton like captain began to whisper into the jinchuriki's ear and the a very mischievous fox like grin began to grow on Naruto's face until I touched his ears. Then both used **shunpo **and gave both Kisuke and Yorucihi a kind of smile that gave them shivers.

Naruto: "Sure I'll go to the academy own two conditions. One is that when I graduate and I show you how strong I am I get at least 3rd seat in your squad Yoruichi. Second is that we began my shikai training immeadetly."

Both captains' jaws dropped almost to floor at sudden demands from Naruto that, _Captain_ Hirako Shinji must have had a hand in. Then an evil smirk grew on Yoruichi's face as she started to calculate and form a plot to get out of there.

Yoruichi: "Sure we agree to your terms."

Kisuke: "What!? We do!"

Both Naruto and Hirako grew over joyed because in the last three months they become good friends but never had scheme or prank work so well. Their dance of joy was suddenly ended as Yoruchi began to speak again.

Yoruichi: "But me and Kisuke both have lots of missions at the moment so you will have to teach him little Shinji. Bye!

Before Hirako could comprehend what had just happened Yoruichi grabbed Kisuke's hand and locked the two blonds in the training room from the outside with a complicated spell that would have kept them in there for three more months. Not sure what just happened Naruto continued his jump for joy that he would begin training to learn and master his shikai. While on the other hand Hirako began to cry anime waterfall tears.

Outside in the 12 division HQ

Yoruichi and Kisuke were still holding hands and now were the ones jumping for joy over their win over the blonds.

Kisuke: "That was a good save their Yoruichi. I don't think it would be save for anyone to train with Naruto and that fox of his.

Before Yoruichi could boast about her brilliant idea when Aizen Sosuke the vice-captain of Hirako's Fifth squad walked in.

Aizen: "Uhm sorry for the interruption, but do you know where my captain is?"

Aizen tried to look away from the awkward situation as Kisuke and Yoruichi quickly separated hands. While Kisuke blushed Yoruichi punched him on the back of his head and shunpoed out of there.

Kisuke: "Well your captain has gone on a very special mission and said he won't be back for three months."

Aizen: "Oh in that case I shall take my leave; I just wish he would warn me sooner."

Aizen began to leave when suddenly Kisuke stopped him and showed him a sample of Naruto's hollow mask.

Kisuke: "I heard you were some sort of super genius Mr. Sosuke. How about you help me with a little project why you wait for your captain?"

The two geniuses left to begin their work in secret.

3 months later

Yoruichi, Soifon, Kisuke, Aizen, and even Hiyori watched as the seal to the training ground faded away and the hatch to it opened. Suddenly two immense reaistus flooded into the room for around a minute until they both settled down. Not a sound was heard from the training ground and nobody dared to go check. Kisuke decided since he was in a way responsible for this he would take a look.

Kisuke: "Hey anybody dead in th-"

Hirako appeared in front of him and hit him so hard in the face with the butt of his zanpakto's hilt that Kisuke was on the ground crying with his hands on his face. Hiyori began laughing her ass of so much that tears began to come out of her eyes. Hirako moved and whispered in Yourichi's ear.

Hirako: "I did all I can. That kid has an exceptionally strong shikai. Keep a good eye on him he will make quite a name for himself."

Yourichi: "Yeah I had a feeling it would be like that."

Naruto the burst out into the room with his clothes all in ruins and he was covered in small cuts and bruises.

Naruto: "Wow now that was a training session. Who's got ramen, cause I'm beat."

Hirako: "Maybe next time. C'mon Aizen. 5th Squad is OUT!"

Like that the 5th squad captain and vice-captain disappeared. Kisuke finally began to recover and noticed Naruto standing next to Yourichi demanding ramen.

Kisuke: "Good you have all that energy because tomorrow is your first day at the academy."

On the other side of Soul Society

Unlike most that tried a hollow had somehow snuck into Soul Society. To make matters worse it was a Vasto Lorde, the strongest kind of all the Menos Hollows. It looked in the shadows at a group of children playing. One was known as Renji Abarai and the other would be known as Rukia Kuchiki. Neither noticed the powerful hollow watching them in the shadows with it metallic like purple eyes with six repels in them.

Hollow: "I must eat. No! They are children. Must fight the hunger. No you fool!"

The hollow clutched its head as the Rinnegan began to glow in his eyes. The Vasto Lorde started to break and glow. Its entire being was beginning to crack and separate. Power began to pour out of its body as it clutched its head and tried to stay in control. It opened it's and the voice that came out sounded like more than one people were talking

Hollow: "What is happening to me!?"

At that a mysterious hooded figure appeared above it and watched with glee at the horrifying scene unfolding before its eyes.

?: "Interesting. Your will to fight your hollow instincts has made you begin to separate."

At the end of the mysterious man's words the rinnegan bearing Vasto Lorde shot out five lights. Four went towards Hueco Mundo while the other headed deeper into the slums of Rukongai. The original hollow began to shrink into the size of one of the children playing. Then all of it's immense reistsu gathered into its arm, making glow blue before it just faded into a normal child's arm. So now in place of the powerful Vasto Lorde was a child with orange hair, brown eyes, a black shirt, gray pants, and was around 14 years old.

Renji: "Hey I think it came from over here."

As the children approached the shadow dissapered decideing he would need to look into this. Rukia picked the kid up and watched as he opened his eyes and looked around.

Boy: "Where am I?"

Renji: "Don't you know this is Rukongai one of the districts of Soul Society."

Rukia: "C'mon kid you asked us something without even telling us even your name."

Then the red head got in the orange head's face and grabbed his collar. Surprisingly he grabbed him back and looked him dead in the eyes. Rukia could almost see lightening coming out of their eyes as they were about to fight.

?: "First off you should know better than act like that in the presence of such a beautiful lady."

As his way with word hit them both they had different reactions. Rukia began to blush a shade of red that nobody had ever seen on her before, while Renji brought back his fist and tried to punch the kid in face. Yet to everyone's surprise the boy caught his Renji's fist with his right hand. They both started to glare at each other even fiercer than before.

?: "My name is (A/N: Sorry I had to make up a last name.) Yahiko Amegakure and if dare attack again I will show you my strength."

Both Renji and Rukia could see the resolve he had coming off of him.

Rukia: "He should join our group!"

Yahiko and Renji: "WHAT!?"

That day was the start of a beautiful friendship and rivalry.

The Next day at Shinoreijutsuin(Spiritual Arts Academy)

Naruto looked on at the Shinigami school. His red zanpakto was strapped to the back of his school uniform. He felt uncomfortable though because the clothes made him feel ready for battle instead of going to learn stuff he already knew. He sighed though as he began walking towards his first class Soulcial Studies. Naruto opened his the door to the room to see a bunch of students wearing the same uniform as him and were reading a book on the founder of Soul Society.

Teacher: "Class I would like to introduce you all to a new student. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at the faces of his new classmates and realized how different it would be to go to school without having everyone hate you for being weird or having a evil demon sealed inside of you. He smirked at the whispering the girls were doing about him and the jealous looks guys were giving him at the attention he was getting as the "blonde" new kid.

Naruto: "It's good to be here in you class what was your name again?"

Teacher: "Onabora. Now take your seat there, next to Kaien over there. Mr. Shiba please stand up for to know who you are."

A tan young man with green eyes and spiky black hair stood up. Naruto walked over and sat down next stood up. Naruto walked over and sat down next to him while the man gave him a smile. Neither noticed the looks they were getting from everyone around them.

Kaien: "Hi! I'm Kaien. I know it must be tough to be new so if you need anything just ask."

Naruto: "Thanks. I'm Naruto by the way."

The two barely payed attention to the rest of class because they both fell asleep after the first paragraph of the lesson. So they didn't see the hateful/jealous glances they were getting from the other boys, because the girls were still staaring at them.

Next they began zanjutsu (art of the sword) class with some ot the 2nd year students.

Kaien: "So how are you liken school so far Naruto?"

Naruto: "It's not that bad. I'm just glad we can get to stretch our legs after that hard class we just had."

?: "How could it have it been a hard class if you two were asleep the whole time."

Naruto and Kaien turned around to see a group of angry boys carrying wooden swords. Kaien tensed and Naruto smirked as the boys started to surround them.

Teen 1: "Get out of the way Kaien. We just wanna punish the new kid."

Kaien: "No way! You guys need to just relax. What did he even do to you guys?"

Teen 2: "You saw how the girls look at him."

Teen 3: "Yeah man they like him so we the elite don't. Haven't you read any manga?"

Teen 4: "We don't care if you are a Shiba. Move!"

The group ran towards a motionless Kaien and an overly excited Naruto, who pushed Kaien ino a 2nd year girl who was watching them in them background.

Naruto dashed forward towards the nearest teen. He took the guy's head and shoved it literally into the ground, stunning all the on lookers. Thinking he could catch him off guard one of the teens swung his wooden sword at Naruto who easily caught it and threw it while the teen was still holding on to it. The two others chargedat Naruto and swung rapidly with their swords but the blond dodged both of them without much effort.

Naruto: "C'mon, I thought you guys were supposed to be the best in this class had to offer. I mean this isn't even a good warm-up for me."

Naruto looked at the different effect his words brought on. His opponent became more furious as the girls practically had droll coming out of their mouths. Kaien looked shocked though as the girl Naruto threw him at only had here hands on her head like she was trying to remember something ever since she saw Naruto.

The leader of the attackers dropped his sword and ran to punch Naruto in the face. In a flash his two opponents were knocked out and Naruto had one of their swords on their leaders neck.

Naruto: "I think its time for class to end, so go ahead and take your friends to the nurse's office, before I lose my good mood."

Naruto turned around and left the classroom/dojo with Kaien and the 2nd year girl hot on his trail.

Outside on a hill close to the academy

Naruto stopped walking and started looking at the clouds. Soon his mind started to wander and he found himself thinking about Shikimaru's laziness, Choji's eating, Kakashi's cool attitude, Sakura's anger management issues, and most of all Hinata's beauty. The two had started to date and even became engaged during the war. Sorrow filled Naruto's heart as he realized he would never see his lover again and if what Kisuke said was true then if they did meet in Soul Society she wouldn't even remember him. Distracted by his memories Naruto didn't notice his two followers behind him.

Kaien: "You shouldn't have done that I could have taken them anyway."

Naruto: "I know, but I was bored all day and they just volunteered for a beating. You looked scared anyway."

Kaien: "I just don't like hurting people or fighting without a reason which is why I'm here. Naruto you have shown great heart and drive for battle which leads to my next question. Why do you fight?"

Naruto: "I fight to protect those in need and precious to me."

Kaien: "Indeed. Fight me Naruto!"

The blue haired girl was shocked as the once seemingly terrified of battle Kaien threw the new kid at the academy a wooden sword, before drawing his own. Suddenly he got a wild and fierce look of determination. Both boys got into a stance and began to size each other up. Then Naruto took off in a show of incredible speed and swung his sword in a downward slash only to be blocked by Kaien's as both began a fight for dominance. They broke apart and then started circling each other, waiting for an opportunity to strike. This time it was Kaien who dashed forward. The black haired Shinigami in-training lashed at Naruto with a flurry of stabs, slashes and combos. They were all either blocked or dodged but Kaien never let up so Naruto couldn't deliver a counter attack. They fought what seemed like a dance of sword strikes that finnaly stopped in a clash with both of the boys fighting for dominance again until a grin appeared on Naruto's face.

Naruto: "You know its not nice to hide your true power."

Kaien: "Like you can talk. You be seriously been holding back."

Naruto: "Fine in that case prepare yourself. This might hurt."

Naruto's reiatsu suddenly started to sky rocket as he pushed more into Kaien's sword. Seeing he had no other choice Kaien raised his own reiatsu trying to match Naruto's leading to another deadlock. Both jumped back and took new stances. Naruto twisted the wooden sword and held it in a reverse grip, while Kaien held his sword low and to the side. Both of them grinned and ran forward with their new found speed. Kaien started with a swift swipe at Naruto's head that the blond skillfully ducked under and swung his wooden sword sideways in slash that if it was a real sword fight it would have cut Kaien in half.

Naruto: "Dead."

Then to Naruto's surprise with one flick of his wrist Kaien made his sword do a complete 180 and was perfectly blocking Naruto's slash. The fox like grin the blonde was known for grew even more as he released even more reiatsu and pushed Kaien back. Then with his new speed Naruto began running around Kaien (think Primary Lotus). He then apperead in front of Kaien and with his sword still in a reverse grip hit him with an uppercut like slash then used shunpo to appear infront of Kaien while in mid-air. Said mid-air academy student eyes widened as Naruto began attacking with ferocious slashes and strikes in all directions. Using all the power he had Kaien brought his wooden sword up to block Naruto's last slash. Naruto brought his sword down with all his might and a snap was heard as it broke straghit through Kaien's wooden sword. But to everyone's surprise Naruto just lightly tapped Kaien's chest before he shupoed back to the ground and Kaien fell down.

Naruto: "Sorry I guess using 50% of my power was to much."

Mysterious Girl: "What are you serious!? If that was true you would be almost as strong as a Lieutenant!"

Naruto turned around and was surprised to see a girl that he once knew and couldn't believe his eyes. Meanwhile Kaien was slowly getting up as and had to lean on his wooden sword.

Naruto: "I guess that would be true. Who are you anyway?"

Girl: "I'm sorry I am 2nd year student and my name is Haku."

Well I guess I will end it there. Sorry about the long update I had a lot going on but now I am back. For a little while I lost enthusiasm for this story and stopped writing but I will make sure that doesn't happen again and keep writing if I get enough reviews. So remember reviews=chapters.


End file.
